


but then you took me by surprise

by shawsdavid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawsdavid/pseuds/shawsdavid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kissed underneath the trees. It was summer. Stars were visible through the branches and leaves, but they weren't paying attention to the stars. God Himself could have walked in on them, and they would still only have eyes for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but then you took me by surprise

They kissed underneath the trees. It was summer. Stars were visible through the branches and leaves, but they weren't paying attention to the stars. God Himself could have walked in on them, and they would still only have eyes for each other. 

Years later, Sam would say that this is when it started- and Dean wouldn't protest, but for Dean it started long before that. It could have been the Christmas Sam figured out all about their life- he always was a smart kid- and he had to hold Sam and tell him everything would be alright when he woke up, even though it probably wouldn't be. It could have been when Sam almost died because he was careless enough to leave- and in those terrifying few moments, Dean realized he could lose Sam forever.  
But Dean knew that it really started when he carried Sam out of their burning house, whispering that it was going to be okay, though even a four-year-old Dean could understand that nothing was going to be okay after this.

They kissed underneath the trees in a town they couldn't remember the name of, while their father was out hunting something they had long since stopped worrying about, with the threat of anyone who decided to take a walk through the thin cluster of trees on the edge of town finding them. But they couldn't care about that. They couldn't care about anything at all, except for the other. 

When the need for breath got to be too much, they didn't move away; they didn't freak out. Their foreheads rested together and they shared air and breath like they shared everything else. All Dean could think was sammysammysammysammy and all Sam was thinking is deandeandeandean.

*

Four days later, and John still hasn't come back. Dean thinks he should be concerned, but there have been multiple times where they've been left alone for two weeks at least without as much as a phone call. He's more worried of his dad walking in on something that both he and Sam had agreed to keep a secret.

Dean is sitting on the gray couch (though he doesn't think it was gray originally) that is patched up in multiple places and it leans to one side from one of the legs being broken long ago. He's surfing channels, trying to find something- anything- that isn't an infomercial, when Sam pops his head into the room from the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. The smile brightens Dean's mood considerably, and he stands and walks to where Sam is and ruffles his hair.

"What'd you find, Sammy?" he asks, a smile of his own appearing on his face.

"Dean," Sam says, and looks up into his brother's eyes. "I got chocolate chip cookies."

And Dean is so past resisting anything to Sam, especially when he knows it's Sam's favorite. He can't even remember the last time they had- let alone made- chocolate chip cookies. There wasn't usually an oven in motel rooms they stayed in, and most of the time they don't stop in grocery stores. They were actually in a house this time- Dean just hoped the oven worked.

They spend the better part of the afternoon trying and failing and trying again to get all of the measurements and instructions right until finally there's a fresh batch of warm chocolate chip cookies on the counter. Dean stares at them for a while, imagining a life where they could've made cookies every Saturday afternoon and their mom could have cut the crusts off of their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and both parents would watch and wave to both of them as they went to ride the school bus each morning. He imagined a better life for Sam.

"Dean," Sam's voice brought Dean out of his reverie. He turned his head to look at his younger brother and chuckled lightly at the small bit of chocolate on the corner of Sam's mouth.

Sam looked confusedly at Dean and tried to wipe his mouth but missed the spot by centimeters. Dean smiled widely as he reached out to wipe it off with his thumb, but stopped at Sam's face before cupping it and getting his face up to his brother's. 

"Dean?" Sam whispers, his eyes flicking between Dean's eyes and mouth. The desperation in his voice makes Dean groan before crushing his lips against Sam's. Their first kiss had been slow and sweet before turning into desperate. This kiss was the exact opposite- going from frantic, grasping-at-each-other kissing to just needing show all the love they had for each other. 

Dean pulled away first, and he rested his forehead against Sam's. He was dizzy, from needing breath or just pure love, he didn't know (probably both), but he had the distinct realization that he was holding both of them up; his hands were grasping the counter with Sam in between them. They were both weak in the knees and close to falling to the floor.

Their heavy breathing mingled with the sound of them saying each other's names before they heard a car door slam outside of the house, telling them that their dad was home. Dean stepped away quickly, but not before pressing his lips on Sam's softly one more time. He grabbed a cookie and walked towards the living room. He turned around when he got to the doorway to give Sam a smirk and bit in the cookie (just a little seductively).

Yeah, he'd choose this life over an apple pie one any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, my first wincest fic- I'm so sorry for any typos or anything that doesn't make any sense. Thank you for reading xx


End file.
